vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
UIU 1998-017
Summary UIU 1998-017 is a suspect with irregular abilities allowing him to cut off and reattach body parts without adverse effects. Working as freelance industrial spy and saboteur. He is currently believed to be in the custody of organization "The Foundation". The suspect is an average-looking Native American male capable of controlling body parts that have been cut off of him. So long as the body part is cut off, rather than injured by other means, the separation is painless. These body parts function as if they are still connected to him and he has trained his muscle control to the point that he can use many small body parts in unexpected ways. Separated body parts can be seamlessly reattached at will by pressing them to the spot where they were cut off. This individual appears to operate with a profit motive, hiring himself out as a spy and industrial saboteur, primarily to individuals and private companies. There is no indication that he has ever worked for or on behalf of a foreign power. The individual carries a variety of cutting implements with him at all times, in order to remove body parts as necessary. Individual frequently uses small body parts such as eyes, solitary fingers, and the tongue in order to access locked locations via ventilation systems. Individual also uses larger body parts such as hands or intestines to kill at a distance via strangulation. UIU 1998-017 appears mildly sociopathic, with little regard for the safety or welfare of other individuals. He does not go out of his way to injure or kill others, but does not attempt to avoid it except as necessary to avoid detection during an infiltration. He is fluent in English, Spanish, and Navaho, but frequently pretends to only speak Navaho when being interviewed/interrogated. He primarily operates in the American Southwest, but has also been spotted in New York City and London. His true name is unknown, but primarily uses the name "John Smith" or variations thereof. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: UIU 1998-017, "Razorblade", "John Smith" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Spy, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Body Control (Able to freely reattach severed body parts and control them remotely for long periods of time), Regeneration (Low-Mid, but the body parts must be intact), Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Resistance to pain (Feels no pain exclusively from being cut) Attack Potency: Street level (Can easily kill people using his remote limbs, a large group of UIU agents were required in order to capture him) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Superhuman (Able to fight multiple UIU agents uninhibited while using his remote limbs, His limbs can stay detached from his body for at least several days) Range: Standard melee range, Several meters to at least several hundred meters with remote limbs Standard Equipment: Multiple cutting instruments Intelligence: High (A highly skilled infiltrator and spy, able to effectively utilize different parts of his body for different scenarios while almost always avoiding detection. He is also fluent in English, Spanish, and Navaho) Weaknesses: If his body parts are damaged he cannot reattach them Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Spies Category:Knife Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9